eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough/WeaponRoute
This Guide is for Weapon Route, or Eiferia Route, Technology Route, Mag-Tech Route, etc... This route can lead to all 2 Endings and all the ENDs except '''Riseru END and the so call "Harem END". The major requirements for True History END/ending is peacefully alliance with all the nations, and gain friendship with all the recurrited major characters (though flags and events). '''Orufan and Nafuka will not join in this Route and Faith sure not join if you are aiming for True History END. ' In order to unlock all the events, all main characters must be at least level 30, preferably high 30's.' Unless stated, do not declare war against any nation. The requirements of the route will be first sorted out first by character, then by Kingdom. * Weiss - The nightmare (dream) event must be seen. * Liselle - Two H-scene events must be seen. Riseru friendship earned. * Aru/Al - Weiss and Aru's moon viewing event, the choice ふざけるな must be selected. Also, events from Elfaticia must be seen, which means Elfaticia's level must be high. * Three Musketeers - All four H events must be seen. By the time this is seen, Gulandross's loyalty should be max and his level is exceptionally high when he joins your party. * Corona/Gilk - First, when Ranahaimu Kingdom declares war against the player, the choice: 援軍要請を受諾す must be selected. Once Colarim Mountain Path is taken over by Ranahaimu Kingdom, simply take it back. That is the first requirement to get both characters to join you. There will be events where Corona's portrait will be seen at the farm and other certain buildings, etc. After these dialogues, it will trigger her H-scenes. There friendship is earned when they join the party. * Feruano - When she comes as a hostage, the following choices must be selected: 隷属を許す, then''' 仲間に引きこむ'. * Lacrille - Must take the mission to free Kreis. * Kreis - Must be freed. * Meimei - lvl14+ for her event. After defeat Eren da Mel event, an event to appear at the capital during this event 'それでも信じたい''' must be selected. * Elfaticia - Requirements Meimei must be met and she will join you. * Neneka - When she is captured: 誓約を解く must be selected to free her. All three of her H-scenes must be viewed. * Alphimia - Neneka must be in your party when she is captured. Once the events are locked, the option Neneka'に任せる' must be selected. Neneka and Alphimia's H-scene unlock each other. * Li Anes - When she challenge you and is defeated 英雄を手厚く扱う must be selected. * Margerita - She will ask you to take her to the battle field two times during different times. This must be done. * AyrCiel - Must win all three of her battles. Don't defeat her during the third battle – it may be hard so try using Nullification Technique ability to prevent the dragons from using their skill. * Lune - You will need to take her to a battle at least once when she requests after joining the party; * Dalmagna - First event must be seen right after joining Eida's route. Second event happens a few weeks after that, but you have to offer a tribute to Dwun=Neel (Send Aid) for it to appear. Steel Cage defense mission must be completed. The second event will be seen once the red-stamped quests have been completed. Note that in ord * Garmus - Dialogue choices must be selected: 何者かが起こした災厄,' ただちに処断, 必要なことならば'… He must be saved later in the game as well; * Bell - Dialogue choices must be selected: 正直に答える; * Haishera - She is completely unrelated to the story and have zero bearing. Obtaining her territory or defeating her is not a requirement. Unless stated, do not declare war against any nation. Do not declare war against Dynasty Territory unless all of events described have been completed (otherwise a premature end will occur). Work in progress. ' Centakus Before entering into a Route: *Riseru and Aru's Event - gain though leveling characters or conquering territory **Riseru Party Event - CG 02-12 **Aru Date Event - CG 02-10 *Garmus' Trust **During first time visiting, Garmus choose '"ただちに処断する" **Garmus visiting Centakus choose "必要なことならば…" **Bell event after Garmus visit choose "正直に答える" After Routed: *Riseru Friendship - after 2 H-scenes *Aru Friendship - during moon view scene choose "ふざけるな" and later Weiss' nightmare event. Rumolune Dukedom *Choose "救援要請を受諾する" when requested. *Reclaim "Colarim Mountain Parth", Corona and Gilk joins. *Corona/Gilk Friendship - Corona Lvl.30, Gilk Lvl.18 Dragon Territory *During Air.Ciel's 2nd visit choose "戦いを挑む" and win the fight. **if you are not able to win, Ciel will return every 3 turns, as long you did not visit Eifelia (Burnie) after Ciel's visit. *After entering a route, there will be 1 event and 2 battles, clear them and soon Air will join. **Losing the first battle means game over. **2nd battle require you to defend Ciel for duration of the battle. *Air.Ciel Friendship - Ciel Lvl.34 Lanahime Kingdom *Enter into Hostle relation from Rumolune Dukedom event *After claiming 3 territory minus Rumolune territory: **Feruano visit, choose "隷属を許す", Lanahime enter servant relation **then with Riseru choose "仲間に引き込む", Feruano joins. *Feruano Friendship - Feruano Lvl.26 after claiming Lanhime Captial. **Furano Scene at Lvl.18, must happen before Lanahime rebels. *Claim Lanahime Captial, Rakurel join + friendship gain. **Rakurel request (require magic point 250+), after request Krais joins. *Lanahime Character Events - Krasi Lvl.34 and Rakurel Lvl.27 Category:Madou Koukaku Guide